De Extraño No Tiene Nada
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Shiemi se encuentra con un extraño, y aunque desde niña le hayan dicho que no debería acercase a uno. Este no era el caso.:.Semi-AU.:.One-Shot


Disclaimer: Ni Ao No Exorcist o Dgrayman me pertenecen. Ambos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo no gano nada con esto más que satisfacer a mi fan-girl interior.

Por lo tanto no se sorprendan si esto no tiene sentido XD

* * *

No podía creer lo que veía, pero ahí estaba. De no ser porque se conocía a ella misma de pies a cabeza iría corriendo al riachuelo que había dejado atrás, para comprobar en un 100% sus sospechas. Pero bueno, ella se conocía completamente, por eso le parecía increíble… increíble que el hombre delante de ella se le pareciera tanto…

-¿Esta bien señorita?-pregunto el hombre. Vestía con ropas que en su momento habían sido negras, pero que ahora estaban desgastadas, con adornos que hace muchos años que habían dejado de verse bien. Su pelo blanco, idéntico al de ella, le llegaba a poco más debajo de los hombros y estaba desordenado, como si un cepillo tuviera mucho sin pasar por él. También tenía una curiosa cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Pero si hubo algo que a Shiemi le llamó más la atención fueron sus ojos grises. Aunque el hombre se viera relajado, tranquilo y amigable, ella pudo notar la nostalgia y tristeza mezcladas en ese par de ojos que le revelaban el silencioso sufrimiento que aquel hombre llevaba años pasando.- ¿Señorita?-volvió a llamarle educadamente.

-Ah si, estoy bien.

-¿Segura?, porque parecía muy espantada cuando me vio…

-Si, es solo que… no esperaba ver a nadie aquí.-confesó con sinceridad.

-Entonces lamento importunarla, me retiró…

-¡Espere!-exclamó Shiemi al verlo dar media vuelta. El hombre se detuvo y la miró con curiosidad.-Este… yo… -Shiemi no sabía porque, pero lo último que quería era que ese hombre se fuera-…yo ¿…le gustaría acompañarme a comer?-soltó de repente. El hombre sonrió y una leve risilla escapó de sus labios.

-Esta bien, pero si no le importa, pago yo…

-No hay necesidad, podemos ir a mi casa, mi mamá…

-No creo que a su madre le guste verla con un vagabundo.-interrumpió el hombre aun sonriente. Shiemi lo pensó, era cierto, su mamá no estaría muy cómoda con el hombre en su casa.

-Pero como es que usted…

-El dinero es lo de menos-replicó y se volvió a poner en marcha pero al dar dos pasos se detuvo y se giró hacia ella- ¿Nos vamos?-le dijo poniendo su brazo para que ella se agarrará de él. Shiemi se sonrojo un poco ante el gesto, pero gustosa acepto el brazo del mayor.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Cuando llegaron a un modesto restaurante de la ciudad, uno de aquellos lugares donde si un vagabundo y una niña de pelo blanco entraran no serían vistos sospechosamente, ambos se sentaron y Shiemi comprendió porque la insistencia del hombre en pagar. Comía demasiado.

La niña no sabía cómo o porque, pero le agradaba la compañía de aquel extraño hombre. Y al parecer a él la suya. Podían hablar de todo y de nada y nunca se aburriría. Para Shiemi era como hablar con su abuela otra vez. O con alguien aún más cercano.

Pero atardecía y Shiemi tenía que volver, su mamá le preguntaría donde había estado toda la tarde, si solo había dicho que iria a recoger algunas hierbas. Pero no quería dejar de estar con su nuevo amigo.

Cuando el hombre se levanto de la silla, comprendió que era hora de irse. Algo desilusionada se levantó y se dirigió a la salida mientras aquel hombre pagaba.

-Muchas gracias, Shiemi. En serio disfrute tu compañía, hace tanto tiempo que no comía con alguien.-le confesó él.- Pero creo que es hora de que vayas a casa. Tu madre estará muy preocupada.

-Si, lo sé-dijo ella sin poder disimular su decepción.

-¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó al notar el tono de voz de Shiemi.

-Es solo que no quiero irme. Usted me cayó muy bien. -explicó.-Además, algo me dice que si me voy no lo volveré a ver.

El hombre la miró con ternura, y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza.

-Tal vez… pero… siempre estaré ahí… de hecho, estoy en todos lados.

Ella levanto la cabeza para verlo confundida.

-Shiemi, cuídate mucho. Fue un placer conocerte -cortó de repente y se dio media vuelta.

-¡ESPERE!-gritó. El hombre se giró para verla pero se detuvo al sentir como un par de brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura. Acción que el imitó.

Cuando Shiemi lo soltó y miró se sorprendió de ver como una lágrima resbalaba por el rostro de aquel hombre.

-¿Esta bien?-preguntó ahora ella.

-Si… -replicó- Es solo que no esperaba encontrarte.- Otra solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla pero fue limpiada inmediatamente. Y si era posible, Shiemi lo miró aun mas confundida y preocupada por haber hecho algo que lo dañara. Y al parecer el percibió su temor porque agregó:- No miento cuando digo que fue un placer conocerte.

Y por alguna razón algunas lágrimas escaparon por los ojos de Shiemi antes de abrazar al hombre otra vez, siendo este abrazo aún más entrañable que el otro.

Al separarse, el hombre ya no lloraba, sino que sonreía, pero no como ella le había visto con anterioridad. Él lucía verdaderamente feliz.

-Nos vemos Shiemi-y sin más el se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Pero fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Cómo supo mi nombre?

-Es mi deber saberlo-contestó sin detenerse o girar a verla.

Ella no estaba feliz con esa respuesta pero optó por preguntar solo una última cosa.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

El hombre se detuvo por unos segundos hasta que dos palabras salieron de sus labios…

-Allen Walker.

Ahora fue ella quien sonrió.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

-Entonces ¿…conociste a un vagabundo que te invitó a comer y se llama Allen Walker?-inquirió Rin con algo de recelo.

-Aja- dijo ella.

Ambos estaban sentados en su mesa del salón de clases esperando a que llegara Yukio para empezar con la lección.

-¿Y PORQUE LO HICISTE?

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó Yukio quien iba entrando al salón.

-¡Fue a comer con un desconocido!-exclamo indignado Rin.

-No era un desconocido, era Allen Walker.

-¡QUE!-fue el turno de exclamar de Yukio.- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Allen Walker-repitió ella.

-¿Y como era?-volvió a preguntar el chico de lentes, notablemente interesado.

Shiemi le explico todo lo que recordaba de él, inclusive su forma de ser y modo salvaje de comer. Cuando terminó su corta explicación, el chico de lentes tomo uno de los libros de su hermano Rin, que estaba en el escritorio. Estuvo buscando entre las páginas y cuando encontró la que buscaba se la mostró tanto a su hermano como a Shiemi.

La chica se sorprendió ante lo que veía. En esa página estaba la foto de un chico de pelo blanco y corto, con ojos grises y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Sin duda alguna una versión más joven de la del hombre que conoció ayer.

-"Allen Walker, uno de los casos mas excepcionales entre los exorcistas contra akumas al haber sido el general mas joven y además por su condición de 'híbrido'. Desapareció después de la guerra contra el Conde del Milenio, al haber sido acusado de traición injustamente por la Orden Oscura…"-recitó Rin- Pero si la guerra fue hace mas de 100 años, es imposible que el tipo…

-¿Leíste lo de híbrido? -señaló su hermano.- Era Noé.-y ante eso miró a la peli-blanca.

Shiemi por su parte miró nuevamente la fotografía. Sin duda cuando se la tomaron él lucía más feliz. Pero aún sabiendo quien era él, no podía explicarse el porqué de esa extraña sensación que sintió cuando lo conoció. Sabía que debía estar asustada por conocer a alguien que debería estar muerto o representar algún riesgo pero...

-Dicen los rumores que se casó.- soltó de repente Yukio y ella lo miró.-Pero como dice ahí, el desapareció. Así que no se sabe nada a ciencia cierta.-el joven profesor sonrió.-Pero fue uno de los mejores exorcistas que hubo, tanto así que no me sorprendería que uno de sus descendientes también lo fuera.-y con un discreto guiño Yukio le había dado a Shiemi la respuesta a sus dudas.

-En todo caso sería su tataranieto ¿no?-preguntó Rin.

-O tataranieta-finalizó provocando en Shiemi una sonrisa casi idéntica a la de aquel extraño hombre de pelo blanco… que de extraño no tenía nada.

* * *

Mi fan-girl interior ha quedado satisfecha -w-

Inner: PRIMER CROSSOVER DE AO NO EXORCIST WOOT! (EN ESPAÑOL!)

¡NO MAMEN! Ahora sí, me la bañé jajaja. Es que ustedes saben, los mangakas los hacen y nosotros las juntamos (Lema Crossoverezco). Sino han leído Ao No Exorcist vayan y léanla! Shiemi es amor…medio que no hace nada, pero es bien buena onda! Es de esas chavas tan buena onda que odias a cualquiera que atente contra ellas…como mi amiga monse! :D (en el sentido de que es muy buena onda).

Y si no quedó muy claro el asunto. Digamos que Allen estuvo feliz de saber que había dejado algún legado. Y que su descendiente fuera tan buena onda ;_;


End file.
